


The Revenge of Queen Mab

by EllieAustin



Category: Merlin (1998), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAustin/pseuds/EllieAustin
Summary: Queen Mab has had three sons, each of them a disappointment. She decides the youngest should be punished for refusing to grow up and defying the destiny she had planned for him.A very short take on the origin of Peter Pan and how he and Hook came to be in Neverland. I thought of this after watching the 1998 TV Mini-Series, Merlin.





	

First there was Merlin. Then there was Mordred. Then came Peter.

Merlin had always been her greatest disappointment; Mordred had failed her; And Peter... Peter was both her salvation and her frustration.

When Merlin had committed the ultimate betrayal and forgotten her, Queen Mab thought her fate was sealed; Perhaps she really would fade out of existence, as her sister had foretold. But Mab was not willing to die so easily, and grasped at the one hope she had left.

All it would take was for one mortal to believe; to believe in Queen Mab and her fairy brethren, wholeheartedly. That is why she created Peter Pan.

Within her crystal shard, Mab beheld a beautiful, fiery, fearless man; a man whose belief would never waver; a man who would always uphold the 'old ways' and, in doing so, keep Queen Mab alive. 

But Mab's children never worked out as planned.

Instead, Peter grew into a precocious, selfish, foolhardy boy... and then grew no more. 

No matter how Mab scolded, coaxed, or begged, Peter refused to grow into the man she had destined him to be. He preferred to remain a child, playing amongst the magical creatures on the isle she had created for him. 

And, to Mab's dismay, the magic within him was stronger and more stubborn than her own, and she was powerless against his will to remain young forever.

But he had fulfilled his purpose; Queen Mab and her fairies endured.

And yet... she could not resist a little revenge.

An opportunity to put her plans in motion presented itself when Mab heard of the plight of Prospero and his daughter, drifting on a rotten carcass of a boat across the ocean. It did not take much magical influence to have them wash up on the shores of her island.

Time was of little consequence to Mab, especially considering the eternal youth of her youngest son... So she spent many years schooling Prospero in sorcery, while Peter and Miranda played. Prospero's own lust for revenge made him a quick learner and an able student. Twelve years later, when Prospero's skill with magic was ample, and Peter and Miranda were growing tired of each other, Mab watched Prospero play out his revenge, causing a tempest that would send a certain ship off course and have it fall to the mercy of the rocks. 

She and Peter looked on as Prospero and Miranda played out their story… But before she would release Prospero and his company from the Island, she had him create one more tempest… a feat that was now beyond her… and deliver a second ship to her shores.

That second ship brought the man and the punishment that Queen Mab had been looking for; a Captain who would become known as James Hook.


End file.
